


aren't you curious?

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Monsters, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: chenle knew that summoning a demon would have it’s consequences, and apparently, now he’s the one to face them.





	aren't you curious?

it's been a week after that landmark event which was the sleepover in his house with his friends from school. he clearly remembers it was haechan who suggested the whole thing after renjun had mentioned that some of his ancestors practised sorcery.

everything happened very quickly: jeno found the text of some spell on the internet, mark and jaemin cleaned the space on the floor for them to sit, as jisung tried to persuade him that it was gonna be _fun_ . 

“are you afraid?”

“what?! i’m not afraid, it's just…”

“okay, we’re doing it”. 

and there they were, despite chenle's weak protest, sitting on the floor in a circle and holding hands, while trying to pronounce a few words from unknown language in unison. much to chenle's relief the demon didn't appear, no matter how passionately they all (except for him) tried to chant the spell. after that the sleepover went as usually, with a film, popcorn and coke, but as they went to sleep chenle was more than glad to be squished between jeno and mark, cause, well, he was a bit scared. but just a bit. 

///

“guys, i-i think that demon comes to me”, chenle says, with his eyes round, to his hyungs and jisung as they all sit in the school cafeteria. everyone looks at him suspiciously, pausing at their meals so he continues quickly, “i know it sounds weird, but in my dreams i hear somebody call my name, like, chenleee”, the boy whispers, putting his palm close to his mouth, “and then _CHENLEEEE_ ” he lowers his voice as much as he can to make it frightening, widens his eyes, and at that point everybody bursts out laughing, with jisung almost choking on his food so haechan gladly smacks his back with all his force. 

“you're just assholes”, chenle says and purses his lips, eyeing his friends who can't calm down. 

“sorry, lele, it just was so funny”, jaemin apologizes wiping away tears, but chenle gives him an offended look. 

“are you sure it's a demon? i think it's just a random dream”, jeno says shrugging his shoulders, but chenle is not convinced. 

“yeah, your brain is playing with you”, mark adds and taps his finger on chenle's temple. chenle sighs and then his eyes meet renjun's look. it dawns on chenle. 

“renjun-hyung...”

“don't look at me, i don't know anything about this shit”, he says looking at the rest of them because all eyes immediately turn to him. 

“i guess you're right then”, chenle sighs and continues his lunch absentmindedly, while the topic of conversation changes, but he's too occupied by his own thoughts to follow it. 

as they finish the meal and head out, chenle comes closer to jaemin with a conspiratorial look and tugs his sleeve, but before jaemin can ask a question, he’s dragged to some faraway corner where no one can overhear them.

“i need to talk to you”, chenle blurts out, looking around, and then stares at jaemin with his eyes full of anxiety.

“chenle, what's the matter?”, jaemin raises his eyebrows, surprised to see the younger in such state. chenle hesitates a second. he chose jaemin because he knows that of all people jaemin definitely won't judge, but he still can't help feeling shy. 

“well… it's about that demon...” he pauses and bites his lip in doubt. 

“okay?” jaemin encourages him with a smile, and chenle utters. 

“the thing is… it not only calls my name, it… touches me, like… there” he breathes out and looks up at jaemin, who first frowns and then widens his eyes.

“oh… are you sure it's not just a wet dream?” he asks, and chenle is irritated with this question already. 

“i’m sure, hyung!” he whines and stomps his feet. “i don't see anything, i just feel that it strokes my body and then… down there, and it doesn't stop until… until i finish”, chenle says almost in a whisper, and thanks god jaemin doesn't laugh at him this time. 

“hm… does it say something?” jaemin asks, furrowing his eyebrows and stroking his chin thoughtfully. 

“well, sometimes i hear something like _“let me”_ or _“can i”_ but i’m too afraid to answer”, chenle confesses, feeling cold shiver down his spine, when he sees jaemin's beaming smile. 

“then why don't you say yes?”, jaemin grins, and chenle is so confused that he can't find words to answer, but jaemin continues, “look, if it doesn't hurt you and only… plays with you, aren't you curious what will happen next?” he says, and chenle admits to himself that he _is_ curious, but he can’t possibly say it aloud. 

“m-maybe… i just hope it won't come again” he sighs, and jaemin pats his shoulder as they head to their classrooms, while chenle wonders if he should have told jaemin that it wasn't _hands_ that he felt touching him.

///

when the night comes, chenle lies down in bed but he can't fall asleep, thinking of jaemin's words. _aren't you curious?_ well, he sure as hell is, cause he didn't tell jaemin one more important thing: that he likes it. it felt strange only the first night, when he was fairly scared by the sensation of something long and wet brushing down his body, from his neck to his cock. but when it wrapped around his shaft, chenle felt so good, like he’d never felt before, it was much better than when he did it himself. if he was honest with himself he would say that he waits for it every night.

and tonight is perfect, if the demon has something in store for him, because his parents went on a business trip, so he is alone in the house. besides the moon is shining so bright in his window, that it seems that he's swimming in the ocean of silver light, which also adds to the mysterious mood he’s in.

he notices that his thoughts become incoherent as he is gradually falling asleep, which feels like diving into the water, and he relaxes, anticipating his night guest. 

and it doesn't make him wait for long. soon he is in the darkness of his dream, and the low deep voice calls him, making chenle's breath quicken. it's still a bit scary when he feels something gliding down his body to his lower region, but when he feels the familiar strokes on his cock, he breathes out and shivers at the pleasant sensation. when something wet and warm wraps around his length, he hears the usual phrases again, asking for permission, which echo in his mind as if hypnotizing him, before he takes a breath and whispers a shaky but confident “yes”.

the next moment he wakes up, confused and a bit disappointed. the room is silent, lit with the moonlight, and chenle looks around but sees nothing. 

_“and that's it?”_ he thinks and sighs, ready to close his eyes to get back to sleep, but the next moment his blanket is snatched away, and chenle shrieks in terror. in the bright moonlight he sees at least ten giant tentacles surrounding his bed, while two of them are making his way to glide up his body.

“oh god, oh my god”, chenle whispers, horrified, almost crying when the tentacles wrap around his legs leaving wet trails on his skin, and the two new ones wrap around his arms restraining him from any movement.

“chenle”, he hears the voice again, “chenle, i'm not going to hurt you”, the voice says and chenle hastily looks around the room, tears of fear gathering in his eyes.

“wh-who’s here?!” he stutters, his teeth rattling and eyes wide open.

“i'm not going to hurt you”, the monster repeats, “you said yes, remember?” it reminds, and then chenle shouts because he is lifted up in the air with these four tentacles.

“don't be afraid lele, and breathe”, the voice says calmly, and after chenle makes a few useless attempts to get free, he somehow calms down, his breath and heartbeat become steady again. he then notices that the air is filled with some sweet and fresh scent, and the more he breathes it in, the more relaxed he feels. his limbs go slack, and he finds himself comfortably settled in the hold of the tentacles, which support his body safely.

when he sees two tentacles moving towards him, he’s strangely not afraid anymore, more like excited, with some unknown thrill slowly flowing through his body. in a blink of an eye he’s naked, his clothes torn apart by swift movements of the tentacles, but he’s not bothered, just feels goosebumps running down his back as these long slick things start stroking his skin. one of them, smooth and soft, brushes up his neck to his chin and lips, while the other two, with small suckers on their downside, press to his nipples and suck on them gently. chenle gasps at a new feeling, but it’s good, and as soon as he parts his lips in a small satisfied moan, the smooth tentacle quickly slides against his lips as if hesitating to intrude.

chenle doesn’t know why but he sticks his tongue out to lick on the tentacle’s tip, and it quickly slides into his mouth, while the other two are still teasing his nipples, changing the tender licks into hard sucks. chenle moans and closes his eyes when the tentacle in his mouth softly brushes against his tongue and the inner side of his cheeks, making in and out moves, every time pushing deeper. it gives chenle a strange pleasure, when his mouth is full and stretched, and when it suddenly pushes to slide down in his throat, he whines, his eyes fly open, and he gargles with his lips stretched so wide around the tentacle that his jaw starts to ache.

it retreats quickly, letting chenle take a breath, and then again pushes deep, this time more slowly. chenle breathes heavily through his nose, his eyes shut, and when the tentacle starts fucking into his throat making long thrusts, almost leaving his mouth and then sliding back in his throat, he gags at each move with an obscene slurping sounds escaping him.

the tentacle leaves his abused mouth when chenle lets out a painful cry at a particular deep thrust, but he doesn’t have much time to rest, cause in addition to the two ones playing with his now red and puffy nipples, he feels the same kind of tentacle stroking his hard cock. his breath hitches as he looks down to see it wrapping around his length before the suckers come out, and chenle moans and rolls his eyes. it feels so good, to have them sucking on his cock while the slick warm base wraps around his shaft and moves from the tip down. it then wraps his cock completely with all suckers on his body working in sync, and chenle can’t help whining loudly, his body shakes, and he cums, spilling his semen for the tentacle to lick off.

his eyes close, as he feels light and floating, and just a bit embarrassed by how fast he came. and in his dreams the monster usually vanishes away after that, but not this time.

chenle opens his eyes with a quiet whimper to find himself still up in the air while he feels several tentacles of different size gliding over his body. it’s tickling and arousing at the same time, and before he knows it, his cock is hard again, but he doesn’t have time to get embarrassed about it, cause the tentacles recede, with three thinner of them moving down to lick his entrance.

chenle cries out in his surprise, he’s never touched himself there before, but the wet swift movements along his perineum make his cock twitch, and he whimpers, turned on again, as one of the tentacles pushes inside him. it hurts and stings, but as soon as chenle sobs in pain, he feels some liquid sprinkle in his hole, and in a few moments the pain is gone, giving way to a heated itching feeling that abates with every move of the tentacle. it feels strange indeed, but the alien sensation of something moving in and out his ass soon changes into the desire to feel more, which causes chenle to whine pathetically and squirm in the monster’s hold. 

“more, please, i want more”, he whimpers, his face scrunched and hands grabbing on the air, and maybe it’s just his imagination, but he hears a short laugh before another tentacle pokes into his hole, and together they start spreading him, pushing apart his tight walls.

chenle opens his mouth and gasps, and his round eyes go even more round when the tentacles open his ass for the third, bigger one to thrust in, drawing out a loud cracked moan from chenle’s lips. his cock starts leaking, staining his contracting stomach, and another small tentacle immediately wraps around his throbbing shaft while the other three stretch his hole unbelievably wide. he moans and writhes trying to push down on this big tentacle that pounds into his insides deep and hard, his ass is burning, and the monster seems to understand it. the next moment the tentacle slows down a bit to caress chenle’s prostate while gently swirling around in his hole, and after chenle’s desperate whine, it starts moving faster and faster till it’s hammering into his ass, with the other two releasing their small suckers and sinking then into his walls.

chenle whimpers, his whole body shakes, and sudden tears stream down his face, as the tentacles fuck right into his sensitive spot while squeezing his cock, overstimulating him to the point when he no longer can understand what’s happening to him. he closes his eyes and tilts his head back only to open them fast, when he feels the tentacle pushing deeper in his guts.

the tentacle gets thicker along the length, so now his entrance is stretched so wide that chenle moans, imagining how fucked open he is down there. the tentacle meanwhile moves further, making him sob at the sight of his stomach bulging every time the tentacle pushes in. he’s panting so heavily that he starts wheezing in harmony with the thrusts that his ass has to endure, and when he feels a strong jet shooting deep in his guts, he cums arching his back and rolling his eyes, pleasure hitting every cell of his exhausted body.

as he opens his eyes, for a few seconds he sees just a black nothing before his senses come back to him and he finds himself lying on his bed, swimming in the silver light. he feels so worn out that he can neither move his limbs nor lift up his head, and when he turns his attention to his lower part he sees a thick tentacle sliding to his gaping entrance which makes him whine in exhaustion. he can’t, he can’t possibly take more, but the tentacle is already inside, rubbing against his achingly sensitive prostate, and chenle moans, because in a few moments his cock is hard again, red and oozing at the tip.

he looks at it with half-lidded eyes, whimpering quietly, and his breath hitches when he sees a tiny thin tentacle gliding up his cock and stopping right at the slit. chenle’s eyes go wide in horror, he wants to say no, to shake his head at least, but his attention is dragged to another tentacle that strokes his cheek comfortingly, and the the moment he sobs and shuts his eyes, the tentacle dips into his slit, and chenle lets out a loud broken scream. the sensation is even more alien than the one he felt in his ass, and when he opens his eyes to see it, the tentacle in his ass starts moving faster, encouraging the one in his urethra to chase its tempo.

chenle’s chest rises with heavy breaths, his voice hoarse after him being so vocal the hole night, and this time he feels he’s going to cum faster than the previous times. his body starts trembling as the tentacle in his urethra begins to move extremely fast, he grabs the sheets with his weak hands and wheezes, feeling his orgasm building up in the pit of his stomach, but then he understands that he won’t cum with this thing inside, and it makes him spill tears of despair down his cheeks.

“please, please, please”, he begs, sobbing, and the second the tentacle leaves his cock, he cums, almost jumping on the bed and shooting his cum so far that it stains his face.

he falls back on the bed, closing his eyes, as tentacles slowly glide over his skin, licking away his cum. his head is light and empty, his body is relaxed and soaring, and in a moment he falls fast asleep, feeling somebody carefully covering him with a blanket.

///

he wakes up in the morning feeling rested and refreshed, but then cold realization of what happened at night washes over him, and he worriedly eyes the room, looks over his body, but finds nothing that could remind him about his night guest. he sighs, relieved, and gets up, happy that it, in the end, was just a dream.

when he comes to school, jaemin is the first to come up to him with an amused smirk on his face.

“so? did your demon come to you last night?” he asks, ruffling chenle’s hair, and the boy blushes and averts his eyes.

“erm… no, nothing happened… i think it was a wet dream as you said”, he answers, and jaemin looks at him almost pouting in disappointment.

“and i hoped to hear some interesting details...” he says and then laughs at how chenle’s face immediately flushes with red. “sorry, just joking”, he says quickly, and chenle is about to open his mouth, when the bell rings the start of the classes.

“okay, meet you at lunch, lele”, jaemin smiles, “i’m glad everything is fine”, he says and winks at him, and as he waves his hand goodbye chenle notices a small tattoo in the shape of octopus on jaemin’s wrist, peeking from under the sleeve of his shirt.


End file.
